


The Spirit and The Wolf

by BiancaDevlyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaDevlyn/pseuds/BiancaDevlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The town of Beacon Hills has been quiet. Nothing was happening and no one new was in town. That is until a brother and sister move in to town.. Any one knew that arrives in town is always suspected of something..  Derek doesnt like he cant tell what the sister is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit and The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. I love writing Oc stories and I think they are the bomb.. It gives me a chance for my mind to wander a little bit and have some fun writing a story I would like to see.

She looked back through the truck window to the horse, anxiously biting her nails. It has been a long trip for her brother, her long haired black German Shepherd dog, Seishin and her horse, Max in the horse trailer. She was lying back in the back seat of the car with her dog at the very back. Anna’s knee high boots lay discarded down on the car floor. She had dark brown hair, almost black and it was in a side braid. She wore a long sleeve grey thermal top and Blackmilk burnt velvet tights. 

They just passed the road sign for 10 miles to Beacon Hills, he looked down to the gas meter and the red light was flashing. “Going to have to stop for some gas before we hit Beacon Hills... Gives you a chance to fix that bed hair you got going there before we arrive in town... Dont want to scare everyone off....”

Anna stuck her finger up at him.

“Then again no need to fix your hair, that personality you got there will scare all the boys off” he teased. 

Anna screwed up the piece of paper she was writing on and threw it at his head. “Jack ass...”

Michael smirked, looking in to the rear view mirror “Love you too little sister...” 

He flicked on his indicators and pulled up in the petrol pump. Anna pulled on her boots, put on her black leather jacket, wrapped her thick grey woolen scarf around her neck, pulled on her woolen gloves. Anna leaned down to the floor, picking up her black over sized beanie. Max anxiously waited for his owner, ducking his head up and down. He was a big dog, he looked menacing with his dark eyes,.

She smiled, hooking his red lead to his colour and got out of the car. There was a slight sprinkle of rain “Just going across the road for some coffee...”

Her brother put on his cap to keep his head dry from the rain ”Extra shot in my coffee too please!”.

Anna smiled, raising her hand and smiled. She pulled Max to her side, waiting to cross the road. He sat like, waiting for her command to cross. A few cars were driving passed and it was taking a little while to even get a step across the road. 

She spots a man, sitting in his car window down and his head back looking bored as hell looking through a book of something. But she couldn’t help but stare at him, something about what he was and Anna was intrigued. 

He looked up at her, frowning a little, catching her staring at him. Max began with a belly growl and then began barking loudly at the man in the car. Her brother came running across the road to help her with the dog. Her brother looked up, his eyes flashing gold at Derek. 

Derek scoffed, putting the book down.... Just when he though Beacon Hills was getting boring....


End file.
